Power of Love
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Updated Aelita and Jeremy got into a fight and now Aelita is in an abusive relationship, can she ever get back to him? parings Aelitaxoc, AelitaxJeremy, UlrichxYumi rated for some adult situations and safety
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**P ower of Love**

Aelita had been out of Lyoko permanently for for a week and she and Jeremy had had their biggest fight and they now weren't together, and she was with someone else, but he often made her cry, It hurt Jeremy to see her like that because he loved her so much. It distressed him to see her upset.

"Aelita, listen if you're this unhappy with him you should leave him" Jeremy told her over the phone.

"I know it Jeremy but I can't bring myself to hurt him"

"I know it's not your nature, but sometimes you have to do thins that you normally wouldn't do" he explained

"I-I guess" Aelita paused "I just wish I didn't have to do this alone"

"You don't... listen, come over to my room and we'll talk about this, okay?"

"All right" they hung up.

She knocked on Jeremy's door a few moments later. He allowed her inside; he wasn't prepared for what he saw, her left cheek was badly bruised.

"Aelita!" Jeremy said in shock "What did he do to you!" he closed the door and guided her to sit on his bed and sat down beside her.

"I-it wasn't him, really..." she said

"It was him" Ulrich said "I saw him punch her, and if I catch him in town I'll beat him to a pulp. Odd, Theo, Yami, Joey, Kaitlin, Yumi ... they all wanna get their hands on him" he walked over to Aelita "listen, if you leave him, I'll make sure he never hurts you again"

"Listen, I've tried to, but I can't do it, I get too scared"

"That's why I'll be right there" Yumi said

"So will I" Odd said

"Me too" Urich said

"And me" Jeremy said "we'll all be there for you."

"Thank you, all of you" Aelita smiled as Jeremy hugged her softly.

She was now certain that she could break it off with this guy and go on with her life, she hoped that she could possibly be with Jeremy, but her heart told her that she no longer stood a chance with him. He could tell that she felt that way and wondered how he could reassure her that he loved her and wanted her back.

_To Be Continued..._

**

* * *

**

a/n: sorry about the short chapter, I'm copying this from my spiral notebook and I didn't realize how short my chapters were, chapter to will be a bit longer and I'm not sure about chapter three I just started it f.y.i I hate flames (not the people just the flames themselves.)

pls. leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Sailor Moon

a/n: couldn't help throwing in Sailor Uranus as the local cop she fits the part & I couldn't think of anyone else (lol :)

* * *

Aelita walked over to Randy, she was ready to break it off and her friends watched on, ready to defend her if he strikes her again. 

"Aelita what is it?" he asked in mock concern

"I don't think wed should see each other anymore" she said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really"

"Why? Are you actually going to forgive Jeremy and go back to him?"

"What business is it of yours if she does?" Theo demanded

"You're in no place to question me Theo!'

"Please, Randy, I knew you were pathetic you don't have to prove it" Theo spat.

Randy glared at Aelita furiously, "Why didn't you tell me you had a bodyguard?"

Aelita didn't say a word, she had know Jeremy and his friends would be there she had no idea Theo would.

Ulrich's knuckles were white as he clenched his fists, he wanted to kick Randy's butt for just looking at Aelita the way he was.

"Calm down, Ulrich" Yumi said "she needs us to try and keep our heads together"

"Your right Yumi" Ulrich said relaxing his fists and calming down a bit, although Randy would get what was coming to him. He reached back and struck Aelita hard and before he knew it Ulrich and Jeremy had come out of their hiding spots; they were quickly followed bu Odd and Yumi.

"How dare you hit her, what on Earth has she done to you to deserve that?" Ulrich demanded.

"And what did Jeremy do to you to deserve to be criticized by you?" Yumi added

Randy scowled at their questions and attacked for Yumi who dodged and punched him in the stomach.

Ulrich knew that Aelita could press charges of assault on Randy and get a conviction, whereas if Randy tried to pin Yumi she'd get off on self defence, Randy did, after all, throw the first punch.

Then Amara ran up, she was a cop who happened to be in the area.

"Who threw the first punch?" she asked

"He did" Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Theo said at the same time.

"No, she did" Randy protested

"I believe you're outnumbered" Yumi said.

"He also hit this girl" Ulrich pointed out Aelita.

Amara walked over to Aelita and looked at her hands and face, the old bruise was still sensitive and the newest one mark was just forming.

"Oh, good grief!" Amara muttered irately. She gave Aelita and Yumi the option to press criminal assault charges because not only would they stand up in court they could get at least one conviction. Aelita and Yumi both chose to file charges against Randy, which ment he would be arrested.

"Hey, why aren't you arresting her, she landed her punch, I didn't" Randy fumed.

"Because whether it hit its intended target or not, your punch was the first thrown, justifying hers as self defence" Amara replied hotly, she had just about had all she could stand and anyone with half a brain could have told that.

"Aelita are you okay?" Jeremy asked

"Yes, Jeremy, thank you all for helping me" she said

"No problem Aelita" Theo said

"Yeah, don't mention it, I'm glad to see him put in his place" Ulrich said.

"Aelita, let's go back to my dorm and we can talk, all right" Jeremy said

"Okay"

Everyone went their separate way.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

pls. leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: sorry I took my time updating... my computer or internet one is on crack and as been messing me up oh well I'm babbling aren't I, I tend to do that lol. - (someone asked for some Yumi&Ulrich fluff in this fic, well, there's a little bit in this chapter, but it is mostly surrounding Jeremy&Aelita enjoy)

* * *

Jeremy and Aelita walked back to his room, and sat on his bed. 

"Aelita, why didn't you tell me how violent he was?" Jeremy asked

"I was scared of what he'd do if he found out" Aelita looked down and away from Jeremy in shame "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you"

"Don't apologize, you said it yourself you were scared, did what you thought was right, and I'm not mad at you"

"You aren't" she was concerned that he was upset with her because she kept this all a secret from him.

"Of course I'm not" Jeremy put his arm around her waist and guided her closer to himself "I understand you were scared, and its difficult to talk about things like that"

She leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while then she slipped away and turned her back to him.

"Aelita, what's wrong?' Jeremy asked in concern.

"I just don't think that this is right" she sighed somberly "but it feels like it is... I feel like this is the way things should be"

"Don't think too much about it, just go with how you feel, in the end..." he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back against him "that is what will make you happy".

She leaned back against him, and relaxed in his embrace in her heart she felt safe and tears began to spill, she hadn't understood the guy that once hurt her so badly, and there in Jeremy's arms,her emotions, her world, began to make sense she turned so as to embrace him looking for the comfort she desired in his love and broke down into sobs.

"It's okay, I promise, I won't hurt you" he said. 'I promise you Aelita, in my arms you will be safe, I do love you and I vow that I won't break your heart, if you will trust me with it' he thought and he knew he had to make good on that promise for her... she couldn't handle much more heartbreak, especially from him. His love was the most valuable thing she had in the world, it was the first thing she ever had, she obtained his heart while she was still in Lyoko and on Earth she still held his heart and he hers.

"I love you, Aelita" he whispered as her sobs calmed

"I love you too" she managed to whisper, her voice weak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At that same time Yumi and Ulrich were in the clearing where their old passage to the factory was. Yumi sat in front of Ulrich her left side to him and his arms snugly around her.

"Yumi, do you have any idea why Aelita would be keeping the truth about Randy a secret?" Ulrich asked

"She was scared" Yumi sighed "I hope Jeremy will take care of her"

"He will, this is Jeremy we're talking about" Ulrich looked at Yumi. He knew Jeremy loved Aelita and was willing to do almost anything to make her happy as he himself would do for Yumi.

"Don't worry about Aelita she's in good hands, Jeremy loves her, you saw how sad he was when she was upset" Ulrich said.

"Yes, I noticed that" Yumi looked at Ulrich, it was so comfortable in his arms for her, she knew how strong he was, but yet he loved her, and like Jeremy for Aelita, would do anything to see her smile. She had a feeling Aelita was having a hard time taking this, but with Jeremy's help would be able to get through this.

"Ulrich, I hope Randy won't get out of jail any time soon" Yumi said and stood slipping out of his embrace

"He won't, Yumi, and if he does, Kaitlin has safeguarded Aelita with a restraining order" Ulrich stood and hugged Yumi (he's taller by about three inches).

"Yeah, but he might break that"

"Don't think like that, we've got to be positive for Aelita"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she smiled but her smile soon fell "Ulrich, what if Aelita has lost all trust, how can Jeremy possibly help her"

"Yumi, you have to remember that if Aelita trusts anyone in this world it's Jeremy, he'll find a way I know it"

"I hope you're right"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aelita couldn't believe how good if felt to be in Jeremy's arms, she knew he loved her and with him she'd be taken care of. She was so overwhelmed by her joy, relief and happiness that all she could do was cry and that she did do. Jeremy knew that she wasn't sad, more like overwhelmed, but if Theo saw her this way, glasses or no glasses, Jeremy would be knocked out of the window before Aelita could explain (a/n: in this fic, although Theo has no real feelings for Aelita he's super protective of her because he knows that she needs it).

"Look at me Aelita"

She silently slipped away and looked at him her cheeks were wet from her crying and he wiped at them, then got up for a moment grabbing a few tissues out of the box on his computer table, and came back to her, he handed them to her and she wiped her eyes a smile on her face

"look at me" she laughed and he was laughing right along with her.

He then got a bit more serious, "Aelita, I don't know if you've realized this but, ever since I first met you I felt like you were more than a friend, closer than that. It was like before I had had to guard myself because I was always being teased and tormented because I was different, because I was smart." he paused "Then, well, then when I was felling at my all time lowest, I met you and it was like my defences fell crashing to the ground, but that was a good thing, you've always been so nice to me and I've always cared about you." he looked down to gather his composure.

"Jeremy when I met you, I didn't see what others saw in you, they all saw what wasn't there, someone who thought far to highly of themselves, I saw someone I felt didn't think highly enough of himself, I saw someone who had the potential for great things, but didn't have the confidence to go after those things, I saw a caring person who I felt like I could trust and you exceeded my expectations."

Odd walked in to see Jeremy and Aelita sitting on his bed and she looked like she'd been crying.

"Jeremy, what happened in here!?!" Odd demanded

Aelita noted that everyone was getting a little over protective of her. She stood up.

"Odd, before you get mad at Jeremy I want you to know he didn't make me cry and I'm not sad, just... just overwhelmed" she managed before once again her tears flowed and she sat back on Jeremy's bed. Odd started to try and comfort her but she quickly pushed him away.

Odd stepped back confused as to why he just got pushed by Aelita. He didn't get mad, she had a lot going on and was real confused and Jeremy seemed to be the one she confided in and Odd decided his best option was to leave her in Jeremy's capable hands. Then just as Odd was about to leave the room a strange man came through the window, their shadow cast over Jeremy and Aelita and Odd wasn't going to stand idly by and let whoever this was hurt his friends. The guy headed for Jeremy and Aelita and Odd got between whoever this was and his friends. The man laughed roughly and knocked Odd against a wall knocking him unconscious on impact. Jeremy knew that it was only him and Aelita and whoever this was, and he wasn't about to let Aelita get hurt, little did he know that this guy was after both of them. A strange smoke filled the room causing both Jeremy and Aelita to fall asleep. The man laughed cruelly, he had what he came to Cadic for and he grabbed both Jeremy and Aelita and left out the window into the night.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: just had to do it, I just had to make a cliff hanger to make up for how long it took me to update

pls leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Inuyasha

* * *

Jeremy began to awaken, he opened his eyes, his vision quite blurry, then he realized someone had removed his glasses. Then he heard someone moving and he thought he saw Aelita, then he felt something in his hand... his glasses! He immediately put them on was surprised to find himself face to face with Aelita.

"Where are we?" he asked her

"I don't know, the last thing I remember we were talking with Odd" she paused "then a strange man came through the window and knocked out Odd, and well, that's the last thing I remember.

At Kadic Jr. High, Ulric went looking for Jeremy and Aelita, although Jeremy had been known to skip meals and get away with it, Aelita wasn't quite as apt to go without food; she didn't have anywhere near Odd's appetite, but she had a healthy appetite for her size. She always had energy to burn and gymnastics ended up being the perfect outlet for that extra energy, not to mention strengthening the small girl and giving her a giant boost of confidence in herself.

Ulrich hadn't seen Odd either and Ulrich knew that was a bad sign when Odd started missing meals it was time for him to go see a doctor and quickly, there was something wrong.

Ulrich went to Jeremy's room and found Odd out cold and neither Jeremy nor Aelita were in there. Ulrich immediately took Odd to the infirmary and from there text messaged Yumi.

"Meet me at the infirmary, Jeremy and Aelita have disappeared and Odd's out cold. -Ulrich"

Yumi ran to the infirmary and ran straight into a strange blonde guy, Joey Wheeler.

"Sorry" she said quickly and started to go around him.

"Hey, girl, where's the fire?" he asked

"No fire, just my friends are in trouble" she replied quickly wanting desperately to be on her way.

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" Joey asked

"I don't know, the message was skimpy where details are concerned" she paused "and besides, I don't even know you"

"Hey, you know Yami and his sister don't you?"

"Yeah, but what do they have to do with this?" Yumi was confused

"They're my friends, my name is Joseph, but you can call me Joey" he said

Joey and Yumi went to the infirmary to see Odd was still unconscious and Ulrich stood by his pal's side extremely worried, not for Odd, but for Jeremy and Aelita. No one had any idea where they could possibly be.

Aelita laid back against the wall she'd been so worried about Jeremy that she'd let herself slip a bit, she was exhausted and Jeremy could tell by the look in her eyes that she was scared.

Then their attacker came in the door, he looked down at the duo and Jeremy could feel a horrible chill in the air, it was worse than Xana, at least you couldn't exactly feel Xana's presence and this guy's presence you certainly could feel. Aelita retreated against the wall, a terrified look on her face, and the strange man seemed to thrive on their terror.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked fearfully, although he tried to hide his fear, whoever this was seemed to see right through his bluff.

The man stepped out from the shadows and a couple of his henchman pushed a young woman into the room, she had dark hair, about the same colour as Yumi's hair, and Jeremy guessed that she too was Asian by the shape of her eyes and her skin tone and such, probably even Japanese, not to mention her clothes.

The stranger walked out and locked the door behind himself and strange woman began to come to and a cat made it's presence known by means of a soft mew that immediately caught Aelita's attention. The cat had two tails and was white with black markings.

"Kirara ..." the woman said, Jeremy assumed she was referring to her cat because the cat looked up at her mistress with attentive red eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked and then looked up to see Jeremy and Aelita. Kirara ran over to Aelita, to get rewarded by being picked up and petted by the small girl.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked walking over to the young woman (Sango, duh!)

"Yes, I think so, what about you two?" Sango smiled gently, these kids were probably from Kagome's time and needed to get back there somehow.

"We're fine, and by the way, what's your name?" Jeremy asked

"Sango, and you two are?"

"My name is Jeremy and this is..."

"I'm Aelita" Aelita paused and looked at the cat "and what's her name?"

"Her name is Kirara" Sango replied warmly, this girl seemed very intuitive and curious, and the boy, awkward, but yet intelligent, either way they needed to get home, wherever that was.

"Who was that guy that captured us?" Jeremy asked

"His name is Naraku" Sango replied with a sigh, these kids didn't deserve this, they needed to get out of there, they were both terrified of Naraku, and the threat he posed to their young lives. Sango needed to collect herself find her hirikotsu and get these children as far away from Naraku as humanly possible as soon as possible. She looked into Aelita's sweet green eyes, and knew that within lay a pure, tender heart, the type that could only belong to one like Aelita who seemed like the girl who forgot to put herself on the list, who put other's interests before her own. Sango then looked into Jeremy's eyes and saw a boy with a creative soul and a will to keep going on to help those he cared deeply for, example Aelita, he didn't seem one to let others get hurt, although not all that physically strong himself, he knew where to go to find physical strength, and he had the mental skill to figure a way out of any sticky situation. His skills would be most helpful.

'I have to get out of here, but I need to take these two youngsters with me, how to do so and still keep from being recaptured, we certainly don't need that' Sango thought. She then noticed Jeremy taking a particular interest in the door.

"Darn, if only I had a something thin I could get this lock open" he muttered in sheer frustration, that lock would be easy to pick if he had something to pick it with. Then Sango remembered the hair pin Kagome had loaned her ,she really needed to return that pin. Sango also realized that perhaps Jeremy could use Kagome's pin to open the lock and get them at least free from this room.

"Jeremy, come here" she said and pulled the pin from her hair, "could you use this?" she asked

"Sure, but before we get out of here we need to come up with a plan of action" Jeremy said

"I agree, if we leave this room without a plan, there is a chance that one or more of us could get caught again." Sango said

They came up with a fool proof plan. Jeremy picked the lock and Sango watched as he and Aelita got out of there. They then had to find Sango's giant weapon, and with it's size that proved not to be a problem, they kept at least one look out, this time it was Aelita. They had to hurry, or else risk being spotted by the guards that lined every hallway. They had to be efficient or risk leaving a trail, getting out defiantly wouldn't be easy, but it was essential, it was either get out or die, and they chose get out, the only question was, could this bodged teem get out of their as a team? They didn't know, but they knew that they had get out and soon.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: I hope this satisfies you, I couldn't help bringing in Sango, Kirara and Naraku, but how will they get out of this mess? You'll have to wait and see lol

pls. leave a review


End file.
